Él no murió
by Aqua Black
Summary: La línea entre la cordura y la demencia es tan frágil que se vuelve apenas perceptible
1. Chapter 1

Gracias de antemano por leer esta historia. Simplemente espero que les guste y que encuentren en ella un poco de entretenimiento. Esta no es una historia como otras. Es una historia que tiene algo de oscuro y que pretendo rompa con las linealidades que tienen mis otras historias. Surgió en mi clase de Comunicacion y Cultura (ímaginense que tan divertida estaba que mejor me puse a escribir), y bueno... no diré nada de personajes, y en realidad deberan ser pacientes, empezar a analizar los puntos e ir uniendolos con una delicada linea.

Espero sus comentarios, en realidad son la cosa mas gratificante que puedo encontrar en mi bandeja de entrada n_n

**I**

Tic Tac… Tic Tac…

La oscuridad cae por las enormes paredes de piedra negra. Es una oscuridad que repta, una oscuridad que se mueve.

Es una oscuridad que no se va.

Hace mucho que tus ojos no ven la luz y que tu piel no siente el calor del sol, hace tiempo que tu cuerpo se convirtió en sombra; en cenizas. Tus ojos no distinguen más que la negrura que se cierne sobre tus hombros: y tu piel, tan acostumbrada ya al frio de su cuerpo no se eriza al sentir su presencia.

Tic Tac... Tic Tac…

Es el sonido mudo que penetra en tus sentidos, esos gritos intangibles que rasgan el silencio se convirtieron en tus únicos amigos.

Ya no hablas.

El sonido de tu voz ha muerto en tu garganta y la voz que da vida a tus pensamientos murmura en silencio las mismas palabras: "Él no murió"

Para ti, ha dejado de existir el tiempo: no importa cuántas veces se oculte el sol para ti siempre es de noche.

Y continúas siempre con la misma rutina: encogida en ese asqueroso rincón, mirando sin mirar un punto fijo a la altura de tu cabeza. El brillo que en algún momento destello en tus ojos se ha extinguido. No eres más que el triste recuerdo de una cadena de terror.

¡Cállate! No era terror lo que había en sus ojos; era respeto. Esas personas no son más que la inmundicia de nuestro mundo. ÉL solo tuvo el valor de dar el primer paso hacia la grandeza.

¿Llamas grandeza a todas las vidas que llevas a cuestas? Tus manos manchadas de sangre son las mismas con las que fielmente lo seguiste, lo alabaste… incluso ahora en su muerte.

Él no murió.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Nuevo capitulo? en realidad solo es lo que llevo de la historia n_n

Comenten! digamne sus teorias... ¿De quién se trata? ¿Quiés es la persona que habla? ¿Quién la que escucha? ¿De que se trata todo esto?

II

Pocas personas viven para siempre, él es una de esas personas. Su nombre será recordado por siempre, su nombre es tan sagrado que debe permanecer tan solo grabado en la memoria. Si algún impuro osara pronunciar su nombre le cortaría la garganta de un tajo por profanarlo… él no murió.

Tus pupilas se dilatan por la exaltación del momento, el simple recuerdo hace que tu piel se erice y que tus sentidos se agudicen.

En aquel rincón un bulto se estremece, la maraña de tu cabello ha creado un monstro que se anida en esa oscuridad impenetrable… y esa fiera que se alimenta en tu pecho muta de manera incomprensible; ruge desde algún lugar lejano y se lamenta. Ay momentos en que despierta, movida por la agonía de vivir, de seguir respirando ese aire que hiela y arde a la vez, de mirar siempre el mismo podrido lugar, cansada ya de ese martilleo que alimenta cada fibra de tu cuerpo.

¿Recuerda el momento de su muerte?

Él no murió.

No, es cierto, él no murió. Es su cuerpo el que está en ese ataúd.

Él no murió. Él no murió…

¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Veo… una luz.

¿Cómo puede haber luz en una habitación olvidada?

No es una luz brillante, ni siquiera es una luz que exista. Es una luz que esta al cerrar mis ojos.

¿Tus ojos? Hace cuanto que abandonaste tu cuerpo al suplicio de la vida, lo que antes fuera tu carne ha dejado de serlo.

Ha dejado de serlo porque se lo entregue a ÉL.


	3. Chapter 3

Y aqui es donde termino de publicar por hoy. Espero que sea de su agrado, a mi el resultado hasta ahora me tiene muy contenta :D Y algo que me veo en la necesidad de comentar es que de todas estas palabras y frases compuestas mi favorita es ''La línea entre la cordura y la demencia es tan frágil que se vuelve apenas perceptible" ¿La suya cual es?

III

¿Él? ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo es su rostro? ¿Cómo su cuerpo? ¿Y su timbre de voz? ¿Quién es ese al que tanto te aferras?

ÉL es mi Señor; es un héroe. Su rostro tiene las facciones más perfectas: no parece humano… es más bien como un Dios.

Su piel es casi tan blanca como la superficie helada del mármol y tan delicada como el pétalo de una flor.

Su cuerpo impone su presencia, erguido y siempre con orgullo y cuando habla; su voz sería capaz de hacer temblar a un regimiento entero. Él es veneno, es vida, es…

Un falso recuerdo que has creado en tu mente. La línea entre la cordura y la demencia es tan frágil que se vuelve apenas perceptible.

Se ha tachado de loco a más de un genio.

Tic Tac… Tic Tac…

Por años has escuchado los mismos sonidos, has visualizado los mismos demonios, y te has consumido en las lagrimas que tan amargamente dejas rodar por tus mejillas. Tu nombre ha sido sepultado junto a todos los cadáveres que cobró tu demencia.

No era más que un sueño.

¿Un sueño?

Era la representación de mi vida perfecta.

Un sonido… es una sombra ¿Qué es aquello que se disipa entre la niebla?

Es una criatura espantosa; es miedo, es desesperación… ¿Es la muerte?

Claro… como si eso fuera lo peor.

Él lo creía. Él solo concebía la muerte como un estorbo: como una debilidad.

Él es imperecedero. Él no murió.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! por fin aqui actualizando nuevamente. Me alegra ver las lecturas que ha tenido. Gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo. No les quito mas el tiempo. Sigan leyendo, espero que les este gustando, a mi me a fascinado

IV

Eres el fantasma de su pasado. Eras la representación de una obra maestra, el pilar sobre el que se construyo lo minoritariamente esencial… te atribuyes demasiado. Solo es un aire de egocentrismo.

Creí que se trataba de él. Pero él ya no existe.

¡Existe! Esta en todos lados y me mira con esos infinitos ojos de sangre. Dice palabras que yo no logro descifrar, son lastimeras… es como si algo lo hiciera sufrir.

La vida es un camino sinuoso que se disfraza de penas, de sueños e ideas… Algunas peores a otras.

Él era un genio. Aquellos rostros borrosos eran el pago por una mejor vida, era el sacrificio necesario para alcanzar el reinado perfecto, la sociedad anhelada…

¿Ahora te preocupas por los demás?

¿Quién hablo de los demás? La perfección solo está destinada para unos cuantos. Él lo sabía, por eso limpiaba el mundo, por eso barrio las calles de la suciedad y saco a las ratas de sus agujeros. Él fue más allá en la busca de la perfección.

Él está muerto.

Él no murió. Te he dicho que está aquí. Y nos mira. Él sabe que le he sido fiel, y me recompensara cuando llegue el momento.

Tic tac… tic tac…

Los años van pasando lentamente: la poca lucidez que en un principio te mantenía de pie se ha ido desmoronando poco a poco. Las alimañas que te hacen compañía se escabullen al sentir tu presencia. Te has convertido en un cascaron vacio que va en penitencia describiendo siempre el mismo camino: dos pasos a la izquierda, tres al frente, cuatro a la derecha, cinco hacia atrás uno a la izquierda y dos más al frente.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Último capitulo! Fue una historia corta lo sé. Pero gracias por seguirla asta el final. Espero no haberlos defraudado con el final. Se que todos podran darle algun final diferente... me gustaria que lo compartieran asi todos podremos saber lso diferentes finales que le dieron n_n.

¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Comentario? ¿Critica? ¿Opinion?¿Consejo? Ya saben que es lo que más apreci de todos ustedes.

Aqui el final de esta cortisima historia.

V

Me aterra. La luz se ha extinto. Ahora mis ojos están tan oscuros como la habitación donde me encuentro. La voz se ha apagado. No repite más las mismas palabras. Y ellos están siempre ahí, con su cuerpo viscoso, su helada presencia y su ruidosa respiración; me provoca nauseas. Esperan algo. Ellos esperan que yo muera.

Gozan ver cómo te consumes dentro del propio fuego que creaste, como te revuelcas en tu propia agonía: ellos disfrutan ver cómo te destruyes.

Pero algo dentro de ti te dice que no es muy tarde, y aunque la voz ha callado sus gritos, sabes que la realidad no ha dejado de ser aquella que creías fervientemente. Sabes que tu dolor es el reflejo de tu fidelidad, una fidelidad eterna que será pagada cuando ÉL se alce de nuevo.

Y después de un sinfín de noches que llegaron sin que fueras consciente, escuchaste el ronco sonido que habías olvidado. Tus pensamientos por fin cobraron sentido al escucharlos pronunciados por la voz que creías perdida.

Él no murió… él no murió… ¡ÉL NO MURIÓ!

Y resuena a lo lejos el sonido de una risa, rompe el equilibrio que te sostenía y todo se viene abajo una vez más.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Él ha venido por mí, él lo sabe.

Sabe cuánta sangre corrió entre tus dedos y cuantas veces tu alma se fragmento en pedazos hasta convertirte en algo menos que humano.

¡Él me recompensara!

Y la euforia se convierte en el único sentimiento que convulsiona tu cuerpo. Un grito, un estallido.

¡Libertad! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin ha venido por mí!

Y llegado el momento tu visión se nubla y una luz te baña de repente. Las cosas se reconstruyen de manera poco usual, no es lo que esperabas. ¿Dónde quedo el silencioso y pestilente agujero donde tu cuerpo se descomponía con el tic tac del reloj? ¿Dónde están esos ojos inyectados en sangre? ¿Ese rostro marfileño? ¿Esa potente voz…?

Algo anda mal… ¿Dónde estoy?

_¿Recuerda el momento de su muerte?_

_Él no murió._

_No, es cierto, él no murió. Es su cuerpo el que está en ese ataúd._

_Él no murió. Él no murió…_

_¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?_

_Veo… una luz._


End file.
